Pictures of Us
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Ukitake receives an urgent envelope from Division Eight. Inside a piece of paper folded in half. A piece of paper that made Ukitake first gasp, then laugh. What could it be? ::ShunUki::


**Title:** Pictures of Us

**Summary:** Ukitake receives an urgent envelope from Division Eight. Inside a piece of paper folded in half. A piece of paper that made Ukitake first gasp, then laugh. What could it be?

**Pairing:** Shunsui/Ukitake

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with this series

**AN:** My goodness! How long as it been since I've written a Bleach Oneshot?! It felt like ages to me. Anywho, I hope you enjoy! And I hope I haven't gotten too rusty.

* * *

Some days just weren't worth getting out of bed.

True, Ukitake had just gotten out of bed, which he had be resting in for the past week due to a flare up of his illness, but let's not get technical.

There was nothing exceptional about the day. It was busy, loud and boisterous, as usual. But thanks to his relapse of health, his paperwork had piled up considerably. While his Division was used to handling his workload when he was ill, there were some forms that only a captain must complete.

And, unfortunately, there was a lot of red tape to go through before he could even begin to start that captaincy paperwork.

"It seems to get worse every year," Ukitake murmured under his breath as he ran a hand through his bangs, pushing them away from his forehead.

Those cronies from Central 46 seemed to relish in finding new forms and guidelines to heap on the Captains and their squad members. There was a form for a form, for a form. If you needed to make a request you needed to request a request form.

It was just short of ridiculous. As if Captains didn't have enough on their plates.

There were some days where Ukitake simply wanted to quit.

But he wouldn't do that. Not in a million years. For two very good reasons. One; he loved his division too much. Although he was pretty certain they would survive without him, he just wanted to make sure that they did. In any case they were pretty hell-bent on keeping him as captain, as well.

The other reason he stayed was also pretty obvious - Shunsui.

They made a promise years ago (all the way back to their academy days) that they would both become captains, together. And would stay captains for as long as they could. If one left captaincy, the other was sure to follow. If, for some reason, Ukitake was no longer able to be captain of his division, then Shunsui would quit. He said as much. And Ukitake knew that he meant it. For he would do the same.

Selfish? Probably. Realistic? Definitely. How was one expected to continue working when the other wasn't there as support?

Central 46 knew this. They knew it well.

Despite all the trouble he and Shunsui had unwillingly (and, let's face it, willingly) caused, they won't do much to discipline them. They don't have the guts.

Especially never now that the Seireitei Women's Association was on their side. Although they only came into existence recently, they were truly a force to be reckoned with.

Why the SWA was on their side, you ask? What a silly question. The deeply romantic relationship between two captains that spanned decades made them swoon and set their hearts aflutter.

Although, they had been acting strange recently. Not in a way that caused any concern, mind you. Ukitake had long grown used to their antics. But the thing was, Shunsui was also actually amusingly suspicious. He was hiding something from him in his usually flamboyant way. Like he was keeping a secret from him.

"Mah, I have a plan, Uki-chan," he would croon whenever Ukitake questioned him. "Just need to find the best way to explain it."

Ukitake hoped he would find a way to explain it soon. He was going crazy with curiosity. Making it difficult to complete his work.

"Captain Ukitake?"

Thankful for the distraction, Ukitake lifted his gaze from the seemingly endless paperwork, a smile appearing on his lips when he recognised the petite form standing in the doorway to his office.

"Ah, Nanao-chan," he greeted. "What can I do for you?"

As usual, Nanao had her overly large book in the crook of one arm. But in the other was a large white envelope with Division 8 signature stamped on the back. An envelope that Nanao promptly offered to him.

"Captain asked that I deliver this to you," she explained in her usual straight-to-the-point manner. "In person and immediately."

Ukitake was unable to prevent a frown from appearing as he reached forward and took the offered envelope. Scribbled across the front was the words "Urgent" and "Express Delivery."

What could it be?

Without hesitation Ukitake carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper that was folded in half. When he unfolded it, he expected to find some important, probably top-secret, documents.

Instead what he found made his frown disappear, replaced with an expression of amusement. He even chuckled aloud.

It was a childishly drawn picture of him and Shunsui standing together in a grassy field with a smiling sun. It was drawn in crayons, probably stolen from Yachiru. Or maybe she insisted that he used them.

The picture was so childish, so adorable.

Scanning his eyes over the drawing, Ukitake quickly realised that there were also speech bubbles. But what was written in the speech bubble above Shunsui's character made him do a double-take.

There were two words – "Mary Me?"

One hand flew to cover his mouth as Ukitake gasped. A joyous laugh soon followed as his heart fluttered in his chest. Grabbing his nearest writing utensil, Ukitake placed the drawing flat on his desk and wrote a single word in the empty speech bubble over his character.

_Yes_.

Ukitake then folded up the picture, carefully placing it back into its original envelope. He then handed it back to Nanao, who had been waiting patiently in front of his desk, the soft, yet sly smile on her lips indicating that she knew what was inside.

"Please deliver this to your captain," Ukitake said, unable to wipe the smile off his face. "Post haste."

"Yes, Captain Ukitake," Nanao responded dutifully before turning on her heel and shunpo-ing out the door.

With the chance of getting any further work done beyond zero, Ukitake stood up and moved away from his desk. He pushed back his hair and smoothed out his clothes. He knew what was going to happen next. He was looking forward to it, actually.

Not a moment later Shunsui appeared in flash of pink, cooing at him. His arms immediately wound their way around Ukitake's waist, effortlessly lifting him up off the floor and into his arms. Ukitake laughed joyously as his wrapped his own arms around Shunsui's neck, allowing the other man to sweep him off his feet.

At first Ukitake wanted to make a comment along the lines of "So this is what you were planning?" Maybe even ask him how long he had been planning to pop the question.

Instead, he simply kissed him, not caring at all who saw them, or who were whipping out their cameras.

Because, really, words weren't necessary anymore.

* * *

**AN:** Please comment! 3


End file.
